


Addiction

by FranTheWonderHorse



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Mexico (X-Files), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-30
Updated: 2003-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranTheWonderHorse/pseuds/FranTheWonderHorse
Summary: This is her drug of choice; she wishes no other.





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Addiction

## Addiction

### by fran58

Title: Addiction 1/1  
Author: fran58  
Category: V  
Rating: R  
Distribution: Wherever - just let me know. Spoilers: nada  
Disclaimer: Characters owned by Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and 20th Century Fox. Feedback: Oh, pretty please? Website:  
<http://www.WonderHorse.net/authorspgs/fran58/fran58.htm>

Summary: This is her drug of choice; she wishes no other. 

Author's Note: Un-beta'd , so you can only blame me. I wrote this in the midst of something else. And it's bugging me, so I'm posting it. Now, it will go away, and all will be better. 

Addiction 

He moves over her until she is nothing but electrified nerve and breathless hunger. She has no thought. No past, only present. Adrenaline and languor simultaneously course through her body. She feels no pain, only the pad of his finger in place of the pinch of a needle. 

This is her drug of choice; she wishes no other. 

Down into her marrow he sends his narcotic, addictive as any on the street. She absorbs it all. Muscle, blood, and bone, drink it in. There will be no going back. 

Cell by cell, she begins to buzz with liquid heat. Ankles, legs, pelvis, chest, until her brain is stoked. Wrist, arm, shoulder, neck -- she is boiling over. Surely, she will die. The need to explode is overwhelming. Her vision clouds and reality fades. The pounding in her head reaches an apex and the fragile membrane restraining her eruption shatters. She catapults into what seems like endless time. 

The walls and ceiling bleed together. She gasps, and for one glorious, ephemeral moment, the universe is distilled. 

End  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to fran58


End file.
